The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Traditionally, furniture members such as reclining chairs are equipped with an actuation mechanism which is operatively interconnected between a prefabricated chair frame and a stationary base assembly. The actuation mechanism is typically a combination of various mechanical linkages operable for providing various comfort features such as independent reclining movement of a seat assembly as well as actuation of an extensible leg rest assembly and associated tilting of the chair frame.
While many conventional reclining furniture members operate satisfactorily, furniture manufacturers are continually striving to develop improved frames and actuation mechanisms for reducing system complexity and smoothness of operation as well as occupant comfort. Furthermore, there is a continuing desire to develop improved fabrication and assembly techniques which will result in reduced costs while promoting increased efficiency and improved product quality.
In conventional actuation mechanisms, a latching or ratcheting device is provided with the mechanism that allows the leg rest assembly to extend through multiple latched or supported positions for operator comfort. Known latching devices include detent assemblies having multiple sector plates each having multiple arcuate peripheral edges that engage a pin to temporarily latch the leg rest assembly in one of the extended positions. The sector plates can be provided of a metal such as steel or aluminum and are connected using one or more fasteners. To reduce ratcheting noise, the sector assembly commonly includes a compressible element interposed between the sector plates made of a polymeric or rubber material to receive the pin as the pin moves between the various arcuate peripheral edges. The multiple parts of known latching or detent assemblies add to the overall cost and construction complexity of the furniture member.